Start Heaven
by ChrisWorld
Summary: Liquid is trying to stop you from Starting Heaven, Steven. Do you want to Mail the Fission?


**Prologue – Longest Night Ever**

"Start heaven or you will be the one to finish hell. Is that what you want? Is that what _you _want?!"

"I-I don't understand!"

"Start it now, Steven! Start it!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Start it Steven!"

'I'm floating. Right? I must be. There couldn't be any other reason why I feel so… So strange. I open my eyes though, and see that I'm walking. Walking through the station.

'What am I doing? This doesn't even make any sense. What's going on? Why am I getting those flashes? Who-?'

I wake up in my bed. I'm asleep. Or am I awake? I close my eyes and I'm there again…

"Start Heaven, Steven!"

He talks to me slowly like I'm some idiot. But, I don't know what he's talking about. That's probably why he's talking to me slowly.

"Start it! Start Heaven!"

His dark, deep voice cuts through me like a simile cuts through a type of fruit. This feels so wrong. I don't even know what's going-

"Are you okay?"

A softer voice appeared. What's going on? Why is this happening all at once? Who's talking to me? My Codec stopped working three months ago. No-one could be talking to me over that.

"Essel? Come on, listen to me!"

The voice laughs. Who is this? It's a woman. I can tell that much.

"Essel!"

It-… She. She laughs again. Who's Essel? Is that me? Am I Essel?

"Come here!"

Something warm's touching my face! What's going on?! Am I cold? Am I Essel?! Who is this woman?!

"Come on…"

She extended the word at the end of her sentence. Why is she doing that? It could tell something about her personality… Maybe. Wait. Something's touching my eyes! Oh god! Is it gonna hurt me?!

Hold on. I see light. It's really bright. A shadow of a figure is taking shape… Is-

"You okay? You just closed your eyes and stopped listening." The woman laughed again. "It's really out of character."

"Sorry…" Essel pulled his head out of his hand. He was resting on it. "I keep on having these weird… Things. Whenever I close my eyes someone's talking to me. Telling me to…" he blinked.

"Start Heaven!"

"Dammit!" he yelled out and slammed his hands into his face. He lowered his head slightly. He realized what he said and looked around. Everyone in the Restaurant was staring at him, some in disgust, and some in concern. One was about to burst out laughing. "Sorry. So-Something fell in my eye!" he rubbed his eye slightly, pretending that something had actually fallen into it.

"Maybe we should leave, Essel. You haven't been right all night." The woman suddenly looked embarrassed. She attempted to stand up, but Essel stopped her by grabbing both of her hands gently.

"No! I'm fine! Please, can we stay? I really like it here! I like spending time with you!" he blinked.

"Start Heaven!"

"Pl-Please?"

"Oh. Oh alright…" the woman sat down in her seat once again.

The waiter came over with their dessert. He placed them carefully to Essel and his lady friend without a word. His eyes remained close to closed. Even while walking away. Essel wondered how he was able to see.

"I think you've got mine…" the woman laughed, looking towards Essel's meal. Lemon cheesecake.

"Really?" Essel leaned forwards, seeing that his lady friend had in front of her a set of profiteroles laced with chocolate sauce. "Oh… Right. Hold on…" he picked up each other's desserts with either hand and swapped them over. "French word for enjoy!" he laughed as he picked up with spoon.

The woman laughed and picked up her fork. She began to cut into her cheesecake and lift it carefully with her utensil. She opened her mouth slowly and popped the piece of cake in her mouth. She closed her mouth around the fork, and pulled the fork out.

Essel was watching her actions, spoon halfway in his mouth. He hadn't made a movement since he started to attempt to eat.

The woman then realized that Essel was watching her. "Is there something interesting about me eating?"

Essel dropped the profiterole in his mouth. He turned his head down to his food, blushing all the while. "Sorry. Something just made me think."

"Is today a good day? What do you think?" a man and a woman were standing on the edge of a tanker.

"The scene's changed." They both were holding onto the railing as the ship cut through the ocean.

The woman looked confused.

"I was watching a man and a woman sitting in a restaurant." The man looked down and sighed. "I never found out what the woman's name was."

"I hate you." The woman mumbled under her breath. "You can never stick to reality…" a tear ran down her face. "You absolute jerk. I hate you so much."

"I don't care." The man whispered. It was loud enough for the woman to hear it. "Night is ominous. Especially on the ocean." He saw over to the lights of the city. "New York. Hate that city. Hate all cities."

"It's not New York over there, you dummy." The woman lifted one hand off the railing and wiped her face free of the tear. "It's not even a city. It's another ship."

"I don't care if it is, or it isn't. It doesn't matter anyway. I was just stating that I hate all cities." The man's expression remained emotionless. Even his voice was near monotone.

"I hate you," The woman mumbled again. This time there were no tears. "You emotionless, undermining bad word." The woman cringed slightly. She thought that the man wouldn't notice.

"You can't swear. You really are pathetic." The man teased. "Even the thought makes you cringe."

"Shut up." The woman let go of the railing. "I hate you. I hate you so much that it hurts sometimes. I don't want to hate you. I want to love you. But I can't." she stood up onto the railings.

"I don't care what you think. I don't care about you." The man didn't look over to her.

"And I hate you with all my heart." The woman fell forward towards the ocean.

"I had a lovely night, Essel." The woman placed her hands on the railings looking over to the Hudson River. She looked down into the water and watched as it passed by. She looked to the sky and saw the luminescence of the stars dance before her eyes.

"I did too…" Essel blinked.

"Start Heaven!"

"I hope we can do it again sometime." He placed his hands on the railings next to the woman and looked out over to the Hudson River. He blinked.

"Do you want to Mail the Fission? Start Heaven!"

"I'm sure we can. That is, if _you _want to…?" the woman looked over to Essel. He was hypnotized by something in the water. An unusual color. It was different to the rest of the river. Brighter. Light Blue.

"There's something in the river…" Essel blinked.

"It's Liquid."

"What?" the woman looked down. She couldn't see anything. "I don't see anything. Was it a fish?"

"No it's still there. I can see it, it's floating near the sides." He blinked.

"It's Liquid, Steven!"

Essel held his head. "Liquid…? I know it's Liquid…"

"What?" the woman looked over at Essel. "Is your head hurting again? Are you getting those things in your head again?" she let go of the railings and gently held Essel's head.

"Yeah. But what is it? What's in the water?" Essel looked over into the water again, and saw that the thing was still there. He blinked.

"It's Liquid, Steven! It's trying to stop you Start Heaven!!"

"I don't understand… What do you mean by 'Start Heaven'?" Essel clutched his hand in his hair, and placed the other one down.

"St-Start Heaven?" the woman backed away.

"What?" Essel looked over to the woman. "Have you heard of it? It's been in my head all night. If you know what it is, can you tell me?" he stepped forwards to the woman. She backed away when he stepped closer.

"No. No you leave me alone!" the woman began to walk away quickly. "You stay away from me, Essel!"

"What? What I don't understand! Where are you going?" Essel tried to follow her, but his legs gave way. He looked up and saw that she was gone. "Where did she go?"

"You have to Start Heaven, Steven." A man was stood behind him. Essel daren't turn around. "Before Liquid does."

"You're that man… From my things…" Essel was frozen in shock.

Steven sat upright in his seat. He was about to be given his Mission Objective.


End file.
